Not Just A Dance
by Hemsee
Summary: Right now, they're Damon and Elena, they're dancing again, and nothing else matters. Based on season two, episode seven spoilers.


**Summary:** Right now, they're Damon and Elena, they're dancing again, and _nothing _else matters. Based on season two, episode seven spoilers

* * *

**~ Not Just A Dance ~**

**

* * *

**

"May I have this dance?"

His voice is like a breathy caress on her skin, and Elena tries not to shiver when her eyes meet his. Underneath the dark mask, his eyes look even bluer.

"Yes, you may."

Even as her reply comes out a touch higher than it should, Elena reminds herself that this is all a charade; that they're doing this to fool Katherine into thinking that she has Stefan all to herself.

But when he takes her hand in his, and she feels that familiar spark of electricity run through her, Elena's forced to reconsider.

_I hate him_, she reminds herself, but it's getting harder and harder to hold onto that thought.

And then the music starts, and her thoughts are cut short. Her breathing hitches when his hand comes to rest at her waist, fingers dancing teasingly. She puts his on her shoulder, and twines their fingers together.

Their eyes lock, and then, they start moving.

And it's _just like _at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She's once again reminded of how good a dancer Damon really is, and there's that shiver that runs up and down her spine every time his hands touch her skin and he's holding her like he means it and her heart's beating so fast she wouldn't be surprised if _Katherine_, who's all the way across the room, hears it.

Elena finds that she doesn't really care if Katherine hears it or not.

Just like last time, she can't seem to tear her eyes away from Damon; doesn't _want _to. It's just the two of them and the music again, and nothing else.

There are the subtle differences between the last time and now; now, there's so many things lying between them, that their tension and intensity (and _chemistry_) is ten-fold.

He's killed her brother, and she's manipulated him and they both _know _that – but right now, they're Damon and Elena, they're dancing again, and _nothing _else matters.

Elena doesn't want anything else to matter.

And suddenly, Damon's pulling her close, and she's lost in the electric blue of his eyes, and their lips are just _this close_, and every thought except _Damon _fades away into the deepest recesses of her mind.

She lets her hands glide all over his shoulders, and lets his roam all over her back. Her breath's not coming out quite right, and her face is all flushed, and she _knows _that Damon knows – but he's scarcely doing any better than her and, she _really, really _doesn't want to look away.

A small smile creeps onto her lips when they start moving in a circle; she lets her lead him, lets him know that she'll follow him anywhere. She's leaning onto him, liking the feel of his arm around her waist, and the subtle press of his muscled chest.

Elena thinks (knows) that she likes Damon's smile even more.

Their bodies fit together perfectly; she can't deny that, and right now, she embraces it.

His mouth ghosts over her ear, and Elena's stomach clenches pleasantly. "Enjoying the dance?" he whispers; his breath is tickling her ear, and it sends shivers all the way down to her fingertips.

"Yes," she whispers back, and knows she can't deny him the truth. Their gazes haven't wavered from each other, and Elena's lost again in the blue of his eyes.

This – the two of them dancing – is perfect, and Elena wishes they could stay like this forever. Their relationship is seamless and easy like this; things it hasn't been in a long while. She's reminded of how beautiful it can be.

(Of how beautiful it can become)

The music is almost over, the dancing is almost done, and Elena lets Damon spin her around before he dips her smoothly on her back.

She pulls off his mask at the same time takes off hers, and they take a moment to gaze at each other's faces. Damon's looking at her like he wants to commit every one of her features to memory, and Elena knows her expression must mirror his. She brings up one of her hands to skim the length of his jaw for a second before she takes it away.

The music ends, and Damon pulls her back up slowly, his arms still nestled around her waist. They hold each other's eyes for a second longer before they look away – the spell broken.

Elena puts her mask back on before she turns around and walks away. She needs a moment to compose herself because, as soon as she sees Damon again, she'll have to (pretend to) hate him again.

But they both know that it's not the case.

Damon brings his hand to his jaw slowly, his fingers running over the place where Elena's hand had been just a little while ago.

Slowly, he smiles. He understands what she was trying to say.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Well, it's certainly been a while (or at least, it feels like it has)! I was hit with inspiration when I read somewhere that the seventh episode would be a masquerade. I sincerely hope the writers included another Damon and Elena dance. God knows, they could use it. I really, really, really hope they did.

In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed reading my take on what I'd like to happen. Drop in a review; love to hear what you think about this one. Much love!


End file.
